


rulers of the world

by cryystal_m00n



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parents, binhwan are gross and in love, he also has a dog!!, jisoo and hanbin are onces bc we stan intellectuals, jiwon has the cutest daughter, single dad!jiwon, soft, student!june
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: a little girl walks up to junhoe and tells him that if he were to unite with her dad they would be the most beautiful couple and they could rule the world.junhoe: what am i gonna do? say no?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i’m soft for ikon w kids so there you have it  
> this will be a two shot, but i’m thinking of turning it into a series of drabbles cause they deserve it  
> so let me know if i should uwu

junhoe looks up from his book at the young girl sitting in front of him, staring at him. when she catches his eyes she smiles, showing the man a big toothless grin. he smiles back, closing the book after marking the page he got to.

“hi?”

“you’re really beautiful, sir!” she exclaims, moving to sit on the bench next to junhoe. “i’m jisoo and i’m five!” jisoo announces as she holds up five fingers, thrusting them in the man’s face.

the brunette shakes her tiny hand, “i’m junhoe and i’m twenty-one! nice to meet you, jisoo-ah!”

the girl giggles, holding her hand next to the man’s. “you have really big hands, oppa! they are like giant plates attached to your body!” junhoe laughs at the remark, closing his fist around hers.

“where are your parents, jisoo?” the elder asks, letting go of her hand finally.

“dad went to get me ice cream but i didn’t want to wait for him and then i saw you!” the girl explains, arms gesturing widely as she points to the opposite direction of the park, where he knows the little shops are.

“you should go back to him. he’ll probably worry!”

“but i don’t want to leave you! i want to play with you!”

junhoe sighs, but gives up on trying to convince her otherwise. he knows just how stubborn kids can be. he takes his time to actually look at the little girl. he notices her big brown eyes and her smile that reminds him of a bunny, the tiny nose that she scrunches up every now and then; then he takes in her spider-man onesie and her pink tutu and he cracks a smile. she really is adorable. the last thing he takes note of are her braids, which are horrible to say the least. there are strands of hair coming out of them and at the back of her head there are pieces that didn’t even make it in the tail.

“jisoo-ah?”

she turns her head towards him, making the tails bounce.

“can i rebraid your tails?” he asks, making her nod her head very fast.

“dad can’t braid them no matter how much he tries,” she says absentmindedly as she starts to loosen up the braids. “uncle jinhwan is better, but he only does it when i stay at his and uncle hanbin’s house. today it was just me and dad.”

junhoe begins to thread his fingers through her soft hair, sectioning it into two parts. he listens to her babble about her dad and uncles as he braids it, just loose enough that it looks good but not like before, when he was sure it will undo just by touching it with one finger.

“oppa, you know who else is beautiful?” she questions all of a sudden, turning to face him, a serious look across her face. junhoe makes a noise that lets her know he is curious about the answer. “my dad.”

“i’m sure he is very handsome, soo-ah. after all, you are one really pretty girl.”

“no, you don’t get it! you should be a couple! you would be the ultimate couple and then you could rule the world!”

he lets out a laugh, tugging at her hair by accident. he pets it in apology. he’s starting to think that if the girl’s father will not come to get her soon, he will be more than glad to have her as a daughter. he is pretty sure donghyuk will be happy to help him take care of her.

just as he is finishing tying her braid, a man comes running towards them, followed by a big dog, a labradoodle junhoe thinks. he stops in front of them, hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

“j-jisoo!” the man pants, moving to hug presumably his daughter. if he truly is her dad, jisoo was right about the whole handsomeness thing. the man is a bit shorter than himself, with shaggy brown hair and the cutest bunny nose that junhoe wants to boop. he can see where jisoo has got the bunny thing.

“why did you run from me?” he asks as he kisses her head, arms holding her tightly.

“because, dad, i found someone as beautiful as you! i want him to be my new dad!” the dog comes next to her, jumping on his back legs to hug her. “i love you, too, pooh. i would never leave you!”

the father turns to junhoe, an apologetic look written across his face. “i’m sorry, she doesn’t mean it. she doesn’t usually says things like that.” he says while giving the man his hand. “kim jiwon, father of this little monster,” the man, jiwon, introduces himself as he ruffles jisoo’s hair. “hey this isn’t my hairstyle,” he pouts.

junhoe shakes the hand in front of him, smiling towards him, “koo junhoe. and don’t worry about jisoo, she was an angel.” jiwon just smiles, pulling the kid into his arms.

“dad,” jisoo whispers, pointing to junhoe, “ask him out before you miss your chance!” jiwon quickly shushes her, putting his hand over her mouth.

“gimme your phone, jiwon-ssi,” the brunette says as his hand reaches towards the man.

reluctantly, he gives the younger his phone. junhoe puts his number in, adding a pink heart emoji next to his name.

“i expect a text with the location for our first date… hyung,” he lets jiwon know as he puts his book back in his bag. he ruffles jisoo’s hair, blowing her a kiss as turns around. “see you, kims!”

and with that he is gone, a smile across his face. he really likes the way things turned out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

two weeks into dating jiwon, said man asks junhoe on a friday night, at 9 pm, to take care of jisoo since he won’t be able to come home for the night. so that’s how, twenty minutes later, he finds himself knocking on what he assumes to be the kim household. despite on being on more than five dates now, they were always at restaurants, or cinemas or even the park when jisoo kept bugging jiwon about stealing junhoe all to himself. he thought that the elder wasn’t ready to show him this part of him yet and junhoe respected that.

it’s the little that opens the door, with her being alone that doesn’t surprise him. she jumps on the man as soon as she registers who he is.

“june!” she yells, arms wrapping around his neck as she gives him kisses on his cheeks. “you’re not uncle jinhwan, though?”

“your dad asked me to come take care of you, princess. uncle jinhwan has things to do regarding the school festival, you know that.” he lets her know as he walks into the house, locking the door behind him. just as he puts her down, pooh comes running and jumps him, making him fall on his butt. “hi, baby,” the brunette greets the dog, kissing his head and giving him a few pets.

jisoo grabs his hand, pulling him inside the living room as soon as his shoes and coat are off. she makes him sit on the couch, plopping herself down on his lap.

“i was watching _we bare bears,_ oppa. do you like it?”

junhoe looks at the panda taking selfies on the screen, “i actually do! and you know, you remind me of chloe, small, smart, korean and adorable!” he laughs, beginning to tickle the girl’s side.

she squirms, screaming for mercy while pooh tries to join in, barking and bouncing on top of the couch. jisoo manages to get away, running behind the couch and hiding behind the throw blanket on top of it.

junhoe rolls his eyes, making himself comfortable with the dog on his lap. he watches two episodes of the cartoon, waiting for the kid to come back. after seeing that she is not willing to come, he stands up, going to the kitchen to make some food.

he walks back into the living room with two bowls of ramen and a bag of gummies. he puts the bowls on the coffee table, still waiting for some kind of movement.

two minutes later, jisoo sits down next to him, blanket still on her as a cape. she takes the bowl and starts eating, not paying any type of attention to the elder man. she eats it in silence, but junhoe still takes it as a win.

they finish quickly and the girl tries to make her way back behind the couch. the brunette stops her, dragging her back in his lap. “jisoo-ah,” he whines, nuzzling in her neck. said girl huffs, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. “jisoo-ah, oppa is sorry for tickling you.” when there is still no response, he sighs, taking the ace out of his sleeve, “you can do anything to me.”

her head bolts up, turning it to look at him. “anything?” as soon as junhoe nods, she is running out of the room, coming back barely a minute later with a pencil case. “i wanna make oppa into a hamster!” she exclaims, taking out some colored sharpies.

junhoe looks at them horrified. _are those even safe on the skin? i can’t risk to have a breakout before the photoshoot, fuck!_ all these thoughts, however, are thrown out the window when he sees just how happy jisoo looks. he sighs again, but takes the hairband around his wrist to put his bangs up.

“go wild, kid.”

the girl claps in excitement, pulling out an orange marker and uncapping it. she leans in closer, beginning her masterpiece. junhoe closes his eyes, letting the child have fun. instead, he thinks about the new assignment. he needs to find a model for his new creation, someone that’s not donghyuk or his boyfriend. he’s actually considering asking jiwon when the pen pulls away from his face and jisoo announces that she is done.

the elder opens his camera app, only to be met with the sight of a very orange face with green and blue hearts all over, and something that is supposed to look like a hamster snout. suddenly he curses himself for not bringing any make-up remover or cleanser with him. he is certain jiwon is not the type of guy to care about skincare, despite how nice his skin actually looks.

he looks at the time and picks up the girl. “time for bed, princess!” he sings as he turns off the tv.

she whines, trying to convince junhoe that she can stay for a bit longer, but as soon as she has brushed her teeth, changed and is in bed, she is sleeping soundly. he takes a seat next to her, feeling exhausted from just spending two hours with the hyper girl. she snuggles closer to his chest, making junhoe wrap his arms around her.

the door opens as pooh comes inside to take his place at the foot of the bed. after that, the silence in the house slowly lulls junhoe to sleep, in spite of how much he tries to stay awake and wait for his boyfriend.

he dreams of a princess holding hamsters with hearts on their faces, a black dog trying to put one of the hamsters on his head, all the while the kings, her dads, watch her from the side holding hands. he pulls jisoo closer and sighs happily, never ever having felt this kind of serenity.

(and if when jiwon comes home and finds them cuddled up, taking his time to take as many photos as possible, junhoe doesn’t need to know. and if he squishes in on the side, pulling the younger closer and kissing the only tiny pink heart on his neck, the one that has written ‘dad’s’ on it, junhoe also doesn’t need to know.)


	3. Chapter 3

hanbin looks down at his lover who is currently knocking on jiwon’s door. he’s been knocking for almost three minutes now, yet no one came to answer them. he draped himself over jinhwan’s shoulders, making the elder groan at the sudden addition of weight. the shorter man sighs, but puts his hand over hanbin’s, squeezing gently. the younger smiles, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaning in even more to kiss jinhwan’s lips.

just as the two began to kiss, the front door opens, revealing one mess of a kim jiwon. the man is trying to tie the knot to his tie, while at the same time he’s trying to fix his hair. pooh is just behind him, wagging his tail in excitement at seeing hanbin. the human knows that he is only loved by the dog because he gives him extra treats.

“thank fuck you’re here!” jiwon exclaims, giving up on his tie and choosing instead to move aside and let his two best friends inside. he gives jinhwan a pleading look, the older man getting the message and coming to sit in front of him so that he can tie the knot for him.

hanbin smiles at them, before walking into the living room where jisoo was quietly drawing in one of her coloring books. she lifts her head up when she hears footsteps coming closer and quickly abandons her crayons to jump in hanbin’s arms. the man catches her easily, already too used to this kind of greeting.

“hey, princess,” he says, kissing her head as he walks with her to the couch, “did you miss me?”

the girl nods, hugging hanbin tighter. “you don’t come around here anymore, binnie! you’re always stuck in the studio with dad!” she nags the elder, pushing one of her finger in his chest.

hanbin looks down, looking ashamed and ready to apologize. he doesn’t get the chance as jinhwan walks in that exact moment, giving jisoo a proud look. “see? i told you you stay too much there!” he smiles at his husband and niece, sitting down next to them. “your dad officially left, so it’s just the three of us, bun. what do you want to do?”

jisoo pretends to think for a while, going as far as stroking her invisible long beard, before proudly declaring: “we should spy on dad and june!”

this sends hanbin into one of his laughing crises, head thrown back against the couch and tiny snorts making their way out here and there. jinhwan shakes his head disapprovingly, but he still has a tiny smile on his face.

“i’m pretty sure they want to be alone, honey,” the eldest says, hand moving to pet the child’s hair. she pouts, trying her best to have him change his mind by using her well known puppy (“bunny,” jiwon argues) eyes, but to no avail. “how about we watch _ponyo_ , hm?”

the girl kicks her legs, letting out a long huff of air. “fine,” she sighs, turning back to hug hanbin. “why did you marry such a boring old man, binnie?” she asks the man as she keeps throwing glares at jinhwan. this only makes him laugh harder.

hanbin, on the other hand, looks at jinhwan, with a dopey smile on his face and the ever present heart eyes, reaching at his husband with his hand. “because he stole my heart~”

jisoo pretends to gag, pushing hanbin away. “you’re worse than dad and june, uncles!”

“thank you!” they both say, kissing her cheeks at the same time.

the girl shrikes and runs away from them, hiding in her room. jinhwan shakes his head fondly, leaning on hanbin’s side. said man wraps his arms around him, kissing his neck lazily.

after almost ten minutes of them sitting in silence, jinhwan playing with the younger’s hands above his belly, he turns to his husband, “you think i should go get her back?”

hanbin hums, not stopping from kissing jinhwan’s exposed neck.

“bin, i’m serious!”

the man sighs, getting his phone out and connecting it to the speakers in the living room. not even a minute later, twice starts playing. there is the sound of something crashing in jisoo’s room, before the door opens and there are tiny footsteps running towards the living room. the girl rushes in, singing at the top of her lungs with momo.

hanbin stands up, pressing a kiss to jinhwan’s forehead, before moving to stand next to the child. she’s trying to do the _likey_ chorus, but somewhere along the lines she misses the beat, resulting in her being a few moves behind the song. that doesn’t stop her from putting her whole soul into it. the man puts on _signal_ , making the girl squeal in excitement, clapping her hands.

jinhwan takes his phone out as well, beginning to record them.

the girl stops after a few more songs, saying that she wants her juice, before running to the kitchen. hanbin falls on the couch exhausted and snuggles into jinhwan’s side.

“why do kids have so much energy?” he asks, trying to catch his breath.

“you could’ve just not teach her the dances, silly,” jinhwan says as he pets his hair trying to be somewhat comforting.

the elder lifts hanbin’s head, nuding his nose with his own. the man gets the message and starts kissing him softly, before being interrupted by a scream and the sound of a door being slammed shut.

  
jinhwan sighs, resting his forehead on his husband’s. “better get ready to dance to apink, baby.”

hanbin nods and takes his phone again. it’s gonna be one long night.


	4. Chapter 4

junhoe watches as jiwon tries to paint jisoo’s nails, at how he lets too much nail polish fall onto the nail and how he tries to get rid of it by wiping it with a towel. he doesn’t want to think about how hard it will be to get that out once it’s dry, or how the pretty baby blue color will turn into something blotchy from the acetone. he cringes when jiwon gets some of the polish on his lip, proceeding to bite it off.

“baby? how about i paint her nails while you go and make us popcorn, hm?”

jiwon shakes his head, a look of determination written on his face as he picks up the green polish. “if my bunny wants to have hulk on her nails, i’ll make sure that hulk will be there!”

jisoo giggles, moving her hand from her father’s grip too fast and making him spill some of the color on the table. she laughs harder when jiwon groans and almost curses under his breath. “dad, it’s ok, june-oppa can do my left hand!” junhoe prays to anything that’s holy that his boyfriend will accept defeat.

he takes a seat next to him and puts his hand over his, squeezing lightly. “come on, ji. if you let me take over i promise i’ll paint yours too.” jiwon seems to consider it for a while, before screwing the cap back on the bottle and standing up.

“she better have the cutest hulk-bunnies on her nails when i come back, baby, or else…”

“you won’t kiss me, yeah, yeah,” junhoe interrupts him, picking up from where he stopped.

“i was thinking something more…” he claps once to make the sound of a loud smack ring in the room. the younger almost chokes on his saliva, coughing a few times to ensure that he is breathing properly. jisoo eyes them confused, shaking her head and making her pigtails hit her face.

“shoo, dumbass!” jiwon leaves laughing, the sound still audible even when he closes the door to the kitchen.

“what did appa mean, june?” the little girl asks, watching in awe as the elder applies a perfect layer of green nil polish on her ring finger.

“he meant… that he would kick my ass at mario cart,” junhoe finishes, not believing his own lie. he leans in to boop her nose when jisoo frowns.

“but you’re the best at mario cart!” she protests, glaring in the direction of the kitchen, where her father was preparing them popcorn, by the sound of it.

junhoe shrugs, preferring to leave the subject die down as he painted the child’s nails carefully, making sure that every little detail is perfect, from the angry look on the superhero’s face, to the cute pink bunny ears that jisoo wanted added. he finishes his masterpiece by giving hulk a soft, cute looking blush.

jisoo shrieks as she takes in the nailart, admiring it with an amazed look in her eyes. she hugs junhoe, being careful not to ruin the design. the man smooches her chubby cheeks, helping her sit in his lap and take a photo of her hands to send it to their friends.

“papa is the best!” she says, her head resting on junhoe’s chest, breathing evening out with each exhale. the man felt himself blush, a small smile playing on his lips as he kissed the top of the now sleeping girl’s head. he let his eyes close, pulling the child closer to him and snuggling her.

by the time jiwon comes back, almost half an hour later after whining to hanbin over the phone about how useless he is as a dad, he finds the two loves of his life cuddling, pooh jumping on the couch as well to rest his head on junhoe’s thigh. he takes numerous pictures of them, before carefully carrying them back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

the first time donghyuk met jisoo was approximately two days after junhoe himself met her. both donghyuk and junhoe were at the studio, with the latter trying on a new outfit when jiwon came in, followed by a very shy jisoo. donghyuk died on the spot when he laid eyes on the little girl, insisting for almost twenty minutes to take at least one photo of her. 

(in the end, the two had a full on photoshoot, leaving one awkward jiwon to take care of one awkward-er junhoe.) 

yunhyeong met her a few weeks after that incident, when the younger brought her to their apartment to take care of her on a late night for jiwon. he was ecstatic to spend time with her, drawing princess superheros for hours on the living room floor, going as far as taking out his good pencils, to make sure that the drawings would turn out perfect. 

after their first encounters, junhoe was sure that his two best friends would try to steal jisoo, not that he blamed them, so he had been a little more careful when bringing the girl around. but all came to bite junhoe in the butt when jiwon announced that he would have to leave for a weekend out of town, meaning that jisoo and pooh would both have to stay with junhoe. 

he was happy, don’t get him wrong, in these past five months he had come to love jisoo and to want to spend as much time with her, even when his boyfriend wasn’t around. his only problem was that his best friends were… too much at times. 

junhoe is scared for jisoo, that’s all. he knows that the little girl is strong and not so easily scared, but he doesn’t want her to end up being traumatized by his best friends. 

he tries to send donghyuk out, banning him from entering their shared apartment, in hopes that he could keep her safe, but the man only laughed in his face when junhoe promptly said that he’s no longer allowed inside and told him to fuck off. 

which is why, the moment jiwon drops his daughter and puppy off, donghyuk nearly drops his coffee mug in excitement. he runs to the door as soon as he hears her little screams, picking her up and spinning her around before jiwon can even put her bags down. 

donghyuk runs inside with her, leaving a stunned jiwon and a yelping pooh behind. junhoe gives his boyfriend an apologetic look, smiling awkwardly at him.    
  
“i understand if you… don’t want her to stay with me anymore. hyukkie is… a lot.”

jiwon quickly shakes his head, hand pulling the other closer by the hem of his shirt to drop a kiss on his cheek. junhoe clearly doesn’t go red. “it’s fine,” he says. “i like your friend and i know he won’t hurt her. i can see how much he loves her.”

junhoe nods along, burying his face in jiwon’s neck. he pulls him closer, closer, until all of his body is pressed against jiwon’s. he doesn’t want the older man to leave, even if he knows he will be back after a week. call him clingy, but he really came to love being in jiwon’s presence, came to need knowing that he is by his side in order to feel at peace. 

jiwon threads his fingers through junhoe’s dark hair, tugging gently at it. he shushes the younger when he lets out a soft whimper, which soon turns into a sob. 

“come on now, baby, i’ll be back before you know it. you’ll make me cry too, love,” he’s whispering, or, at least, junhoe thinks he is. and that, the soft spoken words and reassuring kisses pressed on the top of his head, his temple, his cheeks, only make him cry harder, holding onto the elder’s shirt for dear life. 

“junnie, not even jisoo cried.”

junhoe sniffles, pushing his boyfriend away gently to wipe the snot and tears with his own shirt. “i know,” he mumbles, looking down at his feet, “but imma miss you… sorry, ‘m not fond of people… leaving.” he looks back up at jiwon, tears still in his eyes, and asks: “promise you’ll come back?”

jiwon smiles, holding the younger’s hand and lifting it to his lips. he links their pinkies together, and presses a kiss to where the two fingers meet. “pinkie promise i will.”

junhoe finds the strength to smile back. “good. now shoo.”

the man calls his goodbye to his daughter, who comes running to her father and hugs his legs. he kisses all three of them, making sure to tell only pooh how much he will miss him, before he takes off, leaving a still tearing junhoe in the doorway, watching him grow smaller and smaller with each step. 

junhoe feels a tiny hand pulling on his and when he looks down, he sees jisoo, smiling up at him with the same smile her father gave him. “can we watch the simpsons, june?”

the model nods, pulling her and the dog inside, in order to close the door and lock it. 

“if you don’t tell your appa, princess.”

she zips her lips shut, pretending to throw the key away, and cheering when her imaginary key lands somewhere far, far away. 

he doesn’t know if this week is ought to be the best one ever, or the worst. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
